conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:National Info of Future World
Watch List This is a list of dead nations on Future World that are marked for disconnection. "Dead Nations" are nations that were abandoned after creation or nations that haven't been used for a certain length of time. After a month of no activity, "dead nations" are disconnected from Future World, to free up space for other players. The nation is removed from the map, national info listing and are recategorized to it's own category instead of Future World. Disconnected nations can easily be re-instated. Nations On Watch List *United States of Slavia (No activity for 1 month) *Western Federation (No activity for 1/2 month) *Zulkavita (No activity for 1/2 month) Disconnected Nations *Elven Kingdom (Abandoned since creation/Rule violation) *Cryseria (Abandoned Since Creation) *Colorada (Abandoned Since Creation) *La Lega Fascista Italiana (No Activity (2 months)) *Ireland (Nkr20) (Abandoned Since Creation) *Austrian Federation (No activity (2 months)) *Igypt (No activity for 1 1/2 months, Abandoned since Creation) *New Lyon (No activity for 1 1/2 months) *The Imperial Nation of Siberia (No activity for 1 month) *Taiping Empire (No activity for 1 month) *The New Japanese Empire (No activity for 1 month) *Empire of Britannia (No activity for 1 month) *Republic of South-East Asia (No activity for 1 month) Discussion I fell sorry for Luxembourg and Andorra, like islands in a sea of empire... Richmondappleeater 06:11, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Overcrowded nation names!!! Oh the humanity! I suggest you making a little sidebar on each map so that you don't have to fill every ocean up with nation names and their colours. XD Richmondappleeater 04:50, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Whats with Asiata? Its way to big compared to all the other countries. I want to know who made it, and why does United Planets allow(if he does). Sepctor It was just made by Tel Loriyn, a site Admin/Sysop. I agree that it's excessive. Additionally, a note for Tel Loriyn, the two dimensions function together as if there was only one dimension. It's only purpose is to allow users to create a nation on land that has already been taken. To avoid confusion it should be set back to the original layout. United Planets 21:48, 15 February 2009 (UTC) It's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to big. It's probably the combined size of the Taiping Empire, the New Japanese Empire, and the Imperial Nation of Siberia. And people were complaining WE were too big. Isseiryu 23:49, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I agree with size of Asiata. But I don't think something will be done about it. Will it?Neobender 23:57, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Although Tel Loiryn is like a demi-god of Conworlds, I agree with the other guys. Though I liked the story of its formation a lot, Asiata in terms of population controls almost 37% of the World Population. For one nation, it's pretty difficult to conceive that there would be so little problems in terms of ethnic uniformity...even if it were possible, isn't it just a bit overboard? :You have a good point there. Asiata isn't meant to be a role-play nation like the others, and isn't meant to interact with Taiping, Zulkavita, Everett, etc., so if you want to, I can make it be the single (current) entity in Version Three if you want, that way we don't have trouble with that. That's why I put it in Version Two in the first place - nothing much is actually happening there. Oh, and another thing: Asiata's history starts in the 1930's, which is clearly against the rules. So I don't know... Should I just divorce it from the Future World project altogether and let it be a standalone entity? I'm willing to do so - I certainly don't want to ruin it for all of you by being a bad sport. Tel Loiryn 04:57, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Since you don't even plan on roleplaying it, it shouldn't be in with Future World. United Planets 05:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC) For the record, the Republic of South-East asia in DIMENTION two is involved in the New Japanese Expansion (badly named) war. Isseiryu 05:34, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :All right, I'll remove Asiata from Future World. As for Dimension Two, reason would state that you can't have a territory officially belonging to two states. Otherwise, if New Japanese Empire were to attack part of Taiping that belonged to Republic of Southeast Asia, who's it attacking? Who will counterattack? Whose territory will shrink? Two nations can't just simply hold the same territory that way or else you'd end up with twice the territory, or each nation having less, or the two nations being schizophrenic. You see the problem: it's confusing that way. I suggest that different dimensions be separate worlds altogether, to be role-played separately. Tel Loiryn 13:27, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I sort of agree with Tel Loiryn. Also, i'm happy to see that New Japan recceded a little and that Brittania is finally on the map! :O Richmondappleeater 22:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC) The New Japanese Empire has been disconnected as requested by it's owner, Tamayomari. The Empire has been broken up into it's old territories and nations. All previous history and events regarding the New Japanese Empire will not be edited or altered, these events still occurred. Continue game-play though, as if the New Japanese Empire never existed, therefore current real world events such as the North Korea missile crisis, are happening in Future World. United Planets 22:57, 3 April 2009 (UTC) UP, i've decided that I'm going to take over the New Japanese Empire. I don't want to fight the New Army of China anymore. They get China. The New Japanese Empire is only going to consist of Taiwan, the Koreas and Japan. I also want to be in control of the new nation that liberated itself from Japan. It should be called the U.C.S.S. Union of Chinese Socialist States. It's leaders are Xu Yu Chen and Xu Xiao Lin, both wartime heroes during the liberation. Richmondappleeater 20:48, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Controlling three different countries is excessive, especially when all three nations are made up of major world players (Germany, China, Japan, South Korea). Stick to controlling either China or New Japan. Not both. United Planets 21:11, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I would like to say that originally Mongolia was given to Siberia by Japan before he quit so shouldn't it still be mine? I would also like to take the northern part of shina that is to become U.C.S.S so that I can have Xu Yu Chen and Xu Xiao Lin as advisers and political leaders. Sepctor 05:12, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Okay fine, I only want the U.C.S.S. Besides, I wouldn't want to spoil everybody's fun by taking away the North Korean missile crisis would I? ;) Richmondappleeater 17:16, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, Sepctor gets Mongolia and Richmond gets China (UCSS). United Planets 18:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Dimensions (VOTE) I thought the dimension system was a good idea but apparently people don't like it so here is a vote among Future World players only. Sign your name in one of the choices below using four tildes (~). No one else seems to be voting. "Change It" has the most votes, so we'll just separate dimensions into their own games. Until more nations join Dimension Two, the Republic of South East Asia will remain functioning in Dimension One. United Planets 19:15, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Keep It Duplicated nations cannot go to war with each other (Like the Taiping Empire and Republic of South-East Asia). *United Planets 15:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *TimeMaster 21:46, 23 March 2009 (UTC) It's Ok, but try to put your nation in the highest dimension possible. Remove It Automatically kills off the Republic of South-East Asia. * 20:05, 23 March 2009 (UTC)(Unidentified User, Vote Does Not Count Until Identified) Change It Separates dimensions into their own individual games. The Republic of South-East Asia is left alone in it's own world until new nations fill up Dimension Two. *Richmondappleeater 22:27, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *Sepctor 20:05, 24 March 2009 (UTC) *Sun Ling 22:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC)